Freak Like Me
by Huntresses
Summary: Just do me a favour, he had said to me with a smirk, don't die. Sarcastic little piece of shit. Pietro x OC, Remy x Rogue.


**Author Note: I am a complete loser, yes. I am such a big loser I could be the Queen. I enjoy slipping realistic characters into series though, a little thing I've got going on so I'll do a brief outline of the general appearance of Arabella because I now realize that i haven't mentioned what she looks like at all yet and I'm not going back through just to try and fit it in.**

_Name: Arabella Tiana Gaul  
Age: 17  
Height: 5"6  
Hair colour: Ginger  
Eye colour: Blue  
Skin tone: Peachy_

**And now I shall disclaim X-Men Evolution.**

* * *

_**Summary: **Just do me a favour kid, he had said to me, don't die. Sarcastic little piece of shit._

* * *

"ARABELLA TIANA GAUL, YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!"

I might have slipped out of my mum's car when the lights changed to red, I might have fallen out- but that's debatable. Completely debatable. We were in Bayville for godsake, why on earth did she want to come here? If it's not bad enough that she's sending me to some daft boarding school, she takes me to Bayville beforehand... unless the Boarding school is in Bayville. Which would suck, immensely.

I ignored her like she ignored the lights changing and the people honking at her to move, stuffed my hands in my pockets and started to walk down the streets. A couple of people looked at me but I think it was just because I was a new face. I wasn't really bothered because back in Cherryville they used to do the same thing to every stranger. But back onto me being the amazing Houdini, yep. I had managed to avoid my mum for the first week of summer vacation until she rammed me into the car on a good Saturday morning with my suitcase packed, ready for the ten hour car ride from HELL.

HELL I SAY!

"_You'll understand some day, you're different Bella."_

Yeah, like I needed a reminder. I snorted to myself, which made some more people look at me because y'know- someone laughing to themselves do tend to look a bit loco. Many times we've come to Bayville, since my Aunt lived up here but then she died a couple years back and we never came back. So why now?

The whole boarding school in Bayville thing was sounding a lot more realistic with every second.

Blugh, logic. Hearing the jingle of my phone in my pocket, I grabbed it and flipped the old model open and stared at the text from my mum.

_From: She-Devil_

_get ur ass to xaviers institute right now_

Great. She was sending me to a mental institute or it sounded that way. I knew where that was surprisingly, I didn't have to use a map, GPS, ask for directions or anything. That is a total achievement for me, just so you know. Not to sound arrogant but I have the ability to be able to get lost in my own home if I really tried. So yeah, onto Xavier's Institute. The big old building which was separated from everything else, the one me and Duncan used to think was haunted when I came up to visit.

It took all but ten minutes to walk there but much to my shock, there were... people. Teens to be exact, bout the same age as me, all playing and laughing outside. The place actually held life in it. It felt kind of awkward to just open the gate and walk through the drive, especially with the number of security cameras scrutinizing my every move. It felt just like living at my dad's house all over again. My dad's in the army, so I'm talking barbed wire round my room so I couldn't sneak out, password to enter the house, the whole shebang.

Yeah back onto the _looooooooong_ and effort filled walk to the building, and just like when I was in town. People stared but it was more awkward because _everyone _stared. Everyone. It was like walking into a pit full of hungry lions, in their minds they're probably thinking _New Meat, New Meat, New Meat_. Losers.

I knocked on the large front door, waiting patiently for it be answered. Hey I wasn't going to barge in, even if my mum basically told me to do that. So I waited and 'lo and behold, the doors opened to reveal the prettiest woman I'd ever seen. Hello new girl crush*, especially when she spoke.

"You must be Angelica's daughter, my name is Ororo." The woman greeted me, smiling. Jeez, why don't you be any more perfect with great hair even if it is white (Though it looks pretty rad on her) and modelesque looks. Modelesque is a word by the way. I detected a little hint of an accent too because I'm just that great but then I realized that I should probably tell her my name in return. So I smiled back at her, my teeth showing much to my horror and revealing my braces.

"Arabella, but everyone calls me Bella." She steps out of my way and let's me walk in, I almost had vertigo just looking at the place. It was huge, enormous, I'm talking three elephants high and wide here. Ororo chuckles at my expression and motions for me to follow her, so I do. We walk along a corridor and into this study where my mum and these two men sat. Well one of them was sat but obviously not out of choice (Note: Wheelchair) and the other stood over him with a scowl on his face and arms crossed.

I knew I was in deep shit when my Mum smiled at me.

It wasn't one of those '_Oh-honey-I'm-So-Happy-You're-Okay!'_ smiles, it was one of the '_You-Little-Shit-I'm-Gonna-make-Your-Punishment-So- Bad-it-could-be-illegal_' variety. Lovely mother. The man in the wheelchair smiled at me though, like a grandfather would but I have nothing to compare with since one lives in Barbados and the other six feet under. Ororo moved from besides me and went to stand with Scowling Man, the man in the wheelchair motioning for me to sit down next to my Mum.

I may have winced, it might have just been a trick of the light- but that's debatable. Completely debatable. But I sit down next to my Mum any ways, her hand immediately patting my knee to tell me that I wasn't in that much trouble. Never-mind putting me in a mental institute, I think my Mum should go to one.

"Bella, this is Professor Charles Xavier." Mum told me, gesturing towards Mr. Wheelchair- sorry Professor Xavier. I nod at him and smile again, my braces on show_ once again_. Goddamn freaking metal teeth contraptions.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person Arabella, your mother has told me a lot about you." Professor Xavier said calmly, I glanced at my Mum out the corner of my eye but she avoided eye contact. Sneaky she-devil. "You're probably wondering why you're here, right?"

"Enquiring minds wanna know." I stated, shrugging my shoulders and ignoring the sharp jab in my ribs courtesy of my Mum. If she wanted to talk to a guy about me behind my back and expect me to be polite, then she does belong to a mental institute. Professor X (Yeah, I'm just going to abbreviate his name because I'm lazy) just chuckled, the man must have the patience of a saint.

"Well, it's probably no surprise to you that you are.. special. Unique." Professor X stated. Ah, my favourite word- _special_. What's so special about me, you might ask? And that is a very good question because I'm a B-straight student in every subject but Art and Drama. I like to go to the movies on Saturday nights like regular teens, can't talk to boys ad becomes a bitch once a month like every other girl. So what's so special?

Oh I don't know, the fact that I can walk through fire and come out completely burnt but then a couple of seconds later I'm back to my gorgeous self. I even fell from the top floor of a building, and all that happened was that I bled a little bit, broke my neck and then a couple of seconds later. BAM! I'm a-okay.

Then there's the pink shit.

"Is this about the fact that I can't die? And that my hands do this weird glowy pink thing?" I asked bluntly, but my Mum didn't jab me in the side with her elbow. Instead she looked at me strangely and then I realized that I hadn't exactly told my mum about the pink shit. Yeah that was a recent development. Professor X though nodded at me, his expression serious.

Mr. Scowling Man glanced at me for a moment with what seemed to be a cool, calculating look- he seemed to be the kind I'd read about in my cheesy romance novels. The guy with a possessive side, either that or he rode a motorcycle. Ororo seemed to like him though, she smiled at me when I glanced at her and I smiled back. I think if I could, I would have dibbed her to be my mentor. My Gandalf to my Frodo, my Dumbledore to my Harry Potter, my Obi-Wan to my Anakin.

I got off topic again, huh?

"Indeed it is Arabella, you are one of the few people on this planet with the X gene. This gives us amazing gifts, mine being telekinesis, Ororo's being Weather manipulation and Logan's being advanced healing and claws." Professor X stated calmly, though I was kind of confused who the fuck Logan was until Mr. Scowling guy nodded in my direction.

"So I'm a freak?" I was kind of embarrassed to admit that my voice might have broken on that one word. There was nothing debatable about that. My Mum smacked me around the back of my head for saying it but then she hugged me (Crazy bitch.) and stroked my hair like she used to do when I was little. Professor X shook his head again at me, smiling sympathetically.

"No, you are unique. A mutant. One of us. " He said, reaching over and patting my hand. "Your mother and I have been in contact for over a year now and we both think that it would be best for you to attend this school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Other children come here with gifts just like yours, along with attending High-school, in your spare time you will learn to control your powers."

I nodded, I said thank you and that I would definitely attend. I was definitely in shock though.

"Wonderful, Ororo will escort you to your room." Professor X told her, gesturing to the tall amazing looking woman. I stood up numbly and followed the woman out with my Mum hot on my heels. She had already seen the warning signs. We went up a flight of stairs, down some corridors and came to my room. Apparently I got my own room, lucky me. It was pretty spacious, a double bed in the middle, en-suite. It looked more like a hotel room than a personal room. Ororo stated that I could decorate it any way I wanted to though.

"Thank you, Ororo." I said blandly, walking in and sitting on my bed- kicking my suitcase when I walked past it.

"It's was no trouble, Bella. I understand that this is a lot to take in but if you ever need to talk, my door is always open." She said, smiling at me and leaving the room quietly- my Mum hovering awkwardly in the middle of said room. She had no idea what to do and neither did I really. She was probably gonna head back to Cherryville in an hour and I'd speak to her maybe once a week if not less.

We didn't speak at all, just acted as if nothing was wrong. I began to unpack my bag, putting clothes into the wardrobe, toiletries in the bathroom, photos and books on the desk. My Mum took my seat on the bed, watching as I made the room seem a bit more homely. She picked up my old worn copy of Wuthering Heights and flicked through it quietly as I started to write down what was going on in my journal. Nope, not a diary. Journal, the one I kept on my laptop under three passwords.

After the hour had passed, Mum stood up and hugged me. I knew what she was trying to say, to say that she loves me no matter what and that we'd get through this but right now I just wanted to be alone. So I hugged her back and we walked down to the front of the house together. I watched as she got into her car, driving off, waving to me and blowing kisses my way until she was out of sight.

I sighed, feeling suddenly less chipper than my usual self. Might be the feeling of abandonment I have in the pit of my stomach. That usually puts a damper on your appetite.

"Y'all right there?" A voice asked me, I turned around to come face to face with a girl. Yes, strangely enough she was of the female species. That was sarcasm by the way but she was quite pretty in a tough, punk, I'll-fuck-you-up kind of way. Pale skin, brown hair with white streaks, these _really _nice boots too.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks." I told her, smiling that awful smile which showed of my metal mouth. Her smile grew though and she held out her gloved hand to me, which I shook because I'm nice and polite.

"I'm Rogue, you must be new here."

"Arabella, just Bella though or new meat. Which ever you prefer." I said to her, half expecting a weird look and her to walk off like most did when I tried to make friends. She laughed though, well laughed is a bit of a stretch, she chuckled. Goth girl has now levelled up from acquaintance to friend- I really need to stop playing Pokémon too.

"Well then New Meat, you wanna sit with me for dinner then we can go up to my or your room to chat. Been a while since we had a new found 'round here." Rogue stated and it took me all I had not to get down and bow at her feet though I had a feeling that she wouldn't be bothered by it. I smile though (Dorky brace-face smile) and nod, not trusting my voice at that moment in time.

So we walked to the dining room together, we chatted, we laughed a bit. She was kind of nice but she also understood me a bit, one day your fine and then the next your special. We got to the dining room when it was half full and took two of the seats near the bottom- starting to fill our plates as we talked. That was until Professor X and Scowling- I mean Logan, came into the room. He nodded and smiled at me before tapping his glass to get everyone's attention.

I could already feel my face flush and my body sink into the chair, thinking to myself please oh please don't do this...

"As you have probably noticed, we have a new face among us today. Please welcome Miss Arabella Gaul and treat her well- enjoy your meal." Professor X told the group and immediately left, probably to eat with all of the other teachers. My respect for him having fallen by 25%. Now though people took the initiative to introduce themselves as Kitty, Jean and Scott did.

Jean was okay, Scott was the same but Kitty- Kitty went a hundred miles a minute. It was hard to keep up with her really. She was nice though, they all were- if not a bit uptight (Read: Scott.). As dinner ended, Rogue, Kitty and I headed up to my room to have a chat.

"One moment, I just need to ring my old man." I told them, both nodding and sitting down quietly as I rang my dad on my dear old phone. It only had to ring twice before he answered it. He must be waiting for a call or something.

"Robert Gaul,"

"Hey Daddy."

"Princess!" I wanted to slap my forehead in frustration at the look that Kitty and Rogue shared when they heard him call me that, I frowned at them and turned my back to them.

"I just wanted to ring you to tell you I've had a bit of a change."

"...Did the glowing thing happen again?"

"No, no Dad. I just moved to stay at this boarding school for people like me."

And then I had a bit of a chat with my Dad before hanging up. That was when Kitty snorted and repeated the pet name that my dad used for me. I kind of wished that I had Scott's power at that moment, because I really wanted to shoot lasers at Kitty for bringing it up. I was Daddy's Princess, big deal- Kitty was practically a princess full stop.

"Bring that up in public and I will get revenge, and revenge is my middle name." I told her, waggling my finger in her direction- she just rolled her eyes and patted an empty spot on the bed though. I was kind of hesitant seeing how the last friend that I had who was a girl was this old lady down the road in Cherryville. Yeah I wasn't so great in the social department.

"So where you from, Bella? What's your power? Oooh! Did you have a boyfriend back from where you were from?" Kitty asked, clapping her hands in delight as she fire questions from left and right. I had a hard enough time answering the first one let alone the seven thousand more that fired out of her mouth like a torpedo.

"Cherryville, I can't die and do this pink thing which I'm not all too sure about, yes." I answered all of the questions perfectly- though I think Kitty only heard the last one as she squealed and demanded answers. Yeah, boyfriends. Boys, Men, the bane of a woman's existence. No I started dating Blake when I was fourteen and he fifteen, before that I hated him. He just refused to acknowledge my existence. So then we got together by some miracle and then we broke up like a few months ago.

Just a clean healthy break up, I still text him and he still calls a half past midnight asking what the fuck he had to do for a level of a certain game... I think I'm closer to him now that we've broken up really... how lame. But I spilled the beans to kitty and she nodded whilst holding her chin in thought. She was actually listening which is more than what my friends did for me back when it happened.

We sat and chatted for a while longer, me and Rogue talking about classical supernatural books- (Because c'mon, Marie Shelley's Frankenstein was so much better than Bram Stokers, Dracula)- me ending up asking Rogue where she got her boots because they were pretty great. When I yawned for what seemed like the billionth time Rogue stood up whilst me and Kitty were talking about something.

"Well, you're obviously knackered- c'mon Kitty. Bella obviously needs some sleep." Rogue told her, did I mention that I love Rogue's accent? It's got like this Texan twang and everything. If she was a guy then I'd have to marry her on the spot, if not for her accent then for her boots. Kitty whined for a moment before patting me on the shoulder and wishing me sweet dreams.

"We'll continue this talk at breakfast _and _to, like, make it up to me, you're gonna have to show me a picture of Blake." kitty said with determination, a bright smile on her face. I just laughed at her, not a chuckle like most of the people here seem to do- a good old laugh. I haven't done that in a while so it felt good. I said goodnight to Rogue and Kitty and watched them leave the room.

Jeez. I think I made friends.

….A miracle in itself really.

* * *

**Authors note: Queen Loser would appreciate it if her subjects gave her reveiws.**


End file.
